fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Ultra Universe
Infomation Paper Mario: Ultra Universe is the Fifth Installment of the Paper Mario series on 3DS & Wii U & after the Game, Paper Mario: Sticker Star. This Game includes very good Graphics & stickers return with new stickers also Things return with new catagorys that are new & powerful. Gameplay Gameplay is the Same as Paper Mario: Sticker Star but new levels & action. Paperize mode returns to stick & pull out stuff & place back again. Characters Normal Characters *Mario - The Main Character of the Mario series - Playable *Luigi - The Brother of the Red Man - Camoe Secret also Unlockable *Peach - The Damsiel in Distress & always Kidnapped - NPC *Toad - The Citzens of the Mushroom Kingdom - NPC also Playable *Daisy - The Princess of the Sarassaland - NPC *Goombario - Returns from Paper Mario - Unlockable *Kooper - Also returns from Paper Mario - Unlockable *Bombette - Also returns from Paper Mario - Unlockable *Parakarry - Also returns from Paper Mario - Unlockable *Lady Bow - Also returns from Paper Mario - Unlockable *Watt - Also returns from Paper Mario - NPC *Sushie - Also returns from Paper Mario - NPC *Lakilester - Also returns from Paper Mario - NPC *Goombella - Returns from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - NPC *Koops - Returns from The Thousand-Year Door - NPC *Madame Flurrie - Returns from The Thousand-Year Door - NPC *Yoshi - A Dinosaur like Creature that lives in Dinosaur Land - Playable *Vivian - Returns from The Thousand-Year Door - NPC *Admiral Bobbery - Returns from The Thousand-Year Door - NPC *Ms. Mowz - Returns from The Thousand-Year Door - NPC also Enemy *Tiptron - A Robotic version of Tippi - NPC *Shady Toad - The Toad that sells Things that are already used - NPC *Sling-a-Thing Toad - A Toad that lets you throw your Things - NPC *Travelling Toad - A Toad that is always bullied by Enemies - NPC *Wiggler - A Freindly Wiggler that lives in a Tree - NPC *Birdo - A Once Enemy but now Freind to Mario - Camoe DLC Characters *'Finn the Human - A Boy who lives in the Land of Ooo - Unlockable' *'Jake the Dog - A Dog that has Stretchy Powers from Magic Mud - Unlockable' Stickers List of the Stickers in Paper Mario: Ultra Universe Enemies Normal Enemies *Goomba *Paper-Cone Goomba *2-Fold Goomba *Shiny Goomba *Shiny-Cone Goomba *Shiny 2-Fold Goomba *Paragoomba *5-Fold Paragoomba *Shiny Paragoomba *Paper-Cone Paragoomba *Shiny-Paper Cone Paragoomba *Golden Goomba *Red Goomba *Blue Goomba *Hyper Goomba *Hyper Paragoomba *Golden Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Shiny Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Shiny Koopa Paratroopa *Gold Koopa Troopa *Gold Koopa Paratroopa *Firey Koopa Troopa *Icey Koopa Troopa *Zappy Koopa Troopa Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games